Neal et le mafieux
by ahotep84
Summary: Une enquête fait ressurgir une partie du passé de Neal et met en danger la vie de Peter. Séquelle de ma fic Hawaii VS White Collar mais peut se lire séparément. Fic Slash Neal/Peter
1. Chapter 1

Alors voilà une séquelle de ma fiction Hawaii VS White Collar mais elle peut se lire indépendamment.

**Prologue**

Il était prêt aujourd'hui, prêt à se sacrifier pour sauver l'homme qu'il aimait. Il était le seul responsable de la situation actuelle. Peter avait été kidnappé, subissant les foudres de la mafia de Chicago à laquelle six ans auparavant, il avait dérobé un tableau d'une valeur de plus de deux millions de dollars. Malheureusement, ce tableau, il ne pourrait pas le leur restituer, il en avait fait un don anonyme à un musée. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que faire amende honorable en rendant toutes les œuvres qu'il avait volées, attirerait les pires ennuis à Peter.

Il se trouvait maintenant en face d'un entrepôt où il devrait affronter son destin en souhaitant que Peter n'était pas blessé. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Non pour être honnête, la frayeur d'il y a deux mois arrivait en bonne position également, pendant l'heure la plus angoissant de sa vie, il avait cru perdre son compagnon pour toujours.

Peter avait toujours été là pour l'aider maintenant c'était à son tour. Dire que tout avait commencé par une enquête banale mais il aurait dû se douter que rien n'était jamais simple avec le FBI et surtout avec Peter.

**Flash back**

**Deux semaines plus tôt**

Neal était dans les cartons jusqu'au cou, il commençait à se dire que jamais il n'en viendrait à bout. Et voilà maintenant que quelqu'un frappait à la porte s'attendant à trouver Peter mais c'était Mozzie qui l'attendait.

Mozzie : Alors, ça y est, c'est officiel tu es définitivement passé à l'ennemi.

Neal _secouant la tête _: Mozzie.

Mozzie : Je sais, je sais mais tu me connais. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies renoncé à tout ça pour te mettre en ménage avec le type qui t'a arrêté.

Neal : N'oublies pas que tu n'y es pas étranger toi non plus.

Mozzie : A croire que je deviens sentimental avec l'âge. Au fait, où en es-tu de ton projet ?

Neal : Ca avance, jamais je ne finirais à temps et si tu répètes ce que je vais te dire, je t'étrangle de mes propres mains. Je suis terrorisé.

Mozzie : Ca va bien se passer, tu verras. Tu devrais en parler à Peter, je suis sur qu'il pourrait…

Neal : Hors de question, si c'est un fiasco. Je préfère qu'il ignore tout.

Peter : Que dois-je ignorer ?

Peter se tenait dans l'entrée, les deux amis ne s'étaient pas aperçus que la porte était restée ouverte.

Neal : Rien.

Peter : On en reparlera plus tard. J'ai besoin de mon consultant pour une affaire délicate…


	2. Chapter 2

Guest : Merci pour tes 2 review. Je suis ravie que mes histoires et intrigues te plaisent.

Attention, je reprends ici un personnage qui apparaît dans une fiction que j'ai abandonné et que j'avais écrite sur le site . Elle s'appelle Kate Nicholeson et est consultante du FBI pour le bureau de Chicago, pas d'infos supplémentaires sinon ça risquerait de gâcher l'intrigue.

**Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle venue**

Peter : On en reparlera plus tard. J'ai besoin de mon consultant pour une affaire délicate.

Neal : Me voilà contraint de faire mon devoir. A plus tard, Mozzie.

Mozzie : Fonces donc avec ton cher agent de toute façon, nous en avions fini, je crois.

Neal partit à la suite de Peter rapidement et pénétra dans la voiture sans un mot.

Neal : Alors sur quelle enquête, vas-tu nous mettre ?

Peter : Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce que Mozzie et toi vous fabriquiez.

Neal : Quoi ne me dis pas que tu me soupçonnes de faire quelque chose d'illégal.

Peter : Et j'ai raison.

Neal : Comment oses-tu m'accuser sans preuve et sans même avoir entendu la totalité de la conversation.

Peter : Justement, je croyais qu'on avait dépassé le stade des cachoteries.

Neal : Et moi celui de la suspicion. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te dire quoi que ce soit et si tu n'es pas capable de me faire confiance, je crois que je vais devoir réfléchir sérieusement à mon emménagement.

Peter : Ecoutes, je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, ils venaient de se garer devant le siège du FBI et Neal en profita pour sortir de la voiture et pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Lorsque Peter rejoignit son département, Neal et le reste de l'équipe étaient déjà installés en salle de réunion. Il devrait attendre un moment plus propice dans la journée pour s'expliquer.

Peter : Bonjour à tous, vous trouverez en face de vous notre nouvelle affaire. Je vous demanderais toute votre attention. Diana, tu peux commencer.

Diana : Nous sommes à la poursuite d'un homme que l'on surnomme le commissaire-priseur. Neal, je vois que tu connais ce nom.

Neal : Je ne le connais pas personnellement et n'ai jamais été recruté par lui mais il a une sacrée réputation.

Diana : Effectivement, il est apparu, il y a quinze ans sur les radars d'Interpol, il a écumé l'Europe, l'Asie et depuis cinq ans, il se trouve sur le continent américain. Il est cependant quasiment intraçable. Généralement, il commence par recruter une ou plusieurs personnes ayant commis des vols d'envergure et cherchant à vendre au plus offrant leurs plus belles pièces, il organise des enchères.

Neal : Et vous voulez le coincer maintenant.

Peter : On pense qu'il va réaliser son plus gros coup. Il va regrouper tous les voleurs de la côte Est. Neal, tu vas être notre taupe. Il doit connaître tes talents.

Neal : Très bien, je marche comment procède-t-on ?

Peter : Je vais te présenter quelqu'un qui va t'aider à entrer dans ton personnage. C'est elle qui a le plus contribué à constituer ce dossier.

Neal : Un agent du FBI ou d'Interpol.

Peter : Elle est consultante pour notre antenne de Chicago. Elle a un doctorat en histoire de l'art et en criminologie mais elle a préféré se tourner vers une carrière professorale.

Neal : Tu veux que j'aille à Chicago.

Peter : Inutile, Kate est à New York actuellement. Elle fait une série de conférence à l'université. Nous avons rendez-vous avec elle dans une heure.

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux hommes se trouvaient à nouveau dans la voiture. Cette fois-ci, cependant un silence pesant s'était abattu dans l'habitacle. Ce fut Neal qui brisa le premier le silence pour interroger Peter.

Neal : Tu la connais bien ?

Peter : Pas au sens biblique du terme mais nous nous sommes rencontrés, il y a cinq ans.

Neal : Que sais-tu d'elle ?

Peter : Elle est née et a vécu en Egypte une bonne partie de son enfance. Elle a 25 ans.

Neal : Attends, elle n'a que 25 ans et ça fait cinq ans que tu la connais.

Peter : Elle est très brillante avec un Q.I au dessus de la moyenne. Avant que tu ne poses la question, elle est mariée depuis 6 mois.

Tout ce que Peter avait pu lui dire ne l'avait pas préparé à la vision qui l'attendait. Kate Nicholeson n'avait rien d'un rat de bibliothèque avec son mètre quatre vingt, sa taille de guêpe et ses yeux émeraudes, elle était magnifique. Et si Neal n'avait pas été amoureux de Peter, il se serait bien laissé tenter. La conférence lui plaisait elle aussi bien que le sujet n'était pas sa période préférée. Il préférait la peinture Impressionniste et Renaissante. Là, il s'agissait d'œuvres égyptiennes de la période amarnienne. Il n'hésita pas à poser une question.

Neal : Dites-moi, d'après vous, est ce qu'il y a une corrélation entre…

Un petit duel s'initia entre deux spécialistes de l'art, Peter et le reste de l'assemblée en était à compter les points. Neal appréciait beaucoup ce petit dialogue avec une personne ayant les mêmes intérêts que lui pas que Peter soit inculte en matière artistique mais il aimait parler d'art. Aujourd'hui, cela atteignait des sommets. A la fin de la conférence, Neal et Peter approchèrent de la jeune femme.

Peter _la serrant dans ses bras _: Kate, ravie de te revoir.

Kate : Moi aussi, ça faisait longtemps.

Peter : Laisses moi te présenter N…

Kate _tendant la main vers Neal _: Neal Caffrey, le célèbre escroc.

Neal : Ma réputation me précède à ce que je vois.

Kate : J'ai été chargée de mener quelques enquêtes sur des vols que vous aviez commis.

Neal : Je n'ai jamais commis de vol dans le musée de Chicago.

Kate : J'ai enquêté sur l'ensemble des Etats Unis. Je note cependant que vous avez parlé de musée mais que vous ne niez pas avoir fait autre chose sur place.

Neal : Je ne dirais rien.

Kate : Bien, Peter, je suppose que si tu es venu ce n'est pas pour parler du bon vieux temps.

Peter : Tu as tout à fait raison, tu as déjà entendu parler du « commissaire-priseur »

Kate : Quoi, il est en ville ?

Peter : D'après les informations qu'on a pu récolter, New York est son nouveau lieu d'enchères.

Kate : Et en quoi puis je t'être utile…

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Voici un petit chapitre avant mon départ en vacances, je posterai à mon retour aux environs du 05 septembre

**Chapitre 2 : Collaboration et enlèvement**

Kate : Et en quoi puis je t'être utile ?

Peter : Nous mettons en place une opération d'envergure pour mettre un terme à toutes ces activités.

Kate : En quoi puis-je t'être utile dans cette entreprise.

Peter : Neal va s'infiltrer en tant que vendeur potentiel.

Kate : Et… c'est un grand garçon, je ne pense pas qu'il a besoin de moi pour se faire passer pour un voleur.

Peter : C'est pour l'objet qu'il est censé avoir volé qu'il lui faut un breafing sur ceci.

Kate_ regardant le téléphone _: Bon sang, où avez-vous eu ce petit bijou ? Il est authentique n'est ce pas.

Peter : Tout ce qu'il y a de plus authentique.

Kate : Rien que pour l'examiner, je vais vous aider. Par contre, il va falloir que je m'organise, je dois avertir mon mari. Je devais repartir ce soir.

Peter : Pas de problème, on t'attend.

Kate : Inutile, j'en ai pour au moins une heure le temps de m'organiser. Je connais le chemin du FBI.

Peter : En es-tu sûre ?

Kate : Certaine, maman poule.

Neal riait sous cape sur le chemin du retour.

Peter : Arrêtes de glousser, je t'entends d'ici.

Neal : Alors, maman poule, on dirait que ce professeur a un sacré tempérament.

Peter : On ne peut pas si bien dire. Elle a toujours été comme ça, je crois que Neal Caffrey a trouvé un adversaire à sa hauteur.

Neal : Je ne le nie pas, elle ne ressemble à personne que je connaisse. Et si je ne te connaissais pas, je n'airais pas hésité à la draguer.

Peter : Et tu te serais pris la veste du siècle.

Neal : Je suis sur que je suis son genre d'homme.

Peter : Tu es le genre de toutes les femmes. _Voyant le sourire de Neal _: Et ce n'est pas un compliment.

Neal : Ne crois pas que je vais oublier ce que tu m'as dit ce matin.

Peter : Je ne l'oublie pas non plus.

Neal : On 'est au moins d'accord sur ce point.

Peter : Parfait.

Neal : Parfait.

Un long silence s'en suivit. Une heure passa lorsque Kate réapparut au siège du FBI. Ils s'installèrent en salle de conférence où Jones les rejoignit portant avec milles précautions, l'écrin contenant le fameux bijou.

Peter _regardant Neal _: On touche avec les yeux.

Neal : Comme toujours P… _S'approchant de l'écrin ouvert _: Magnifique, émeraudes, lapis-lazuli, rubis et or pur.

Kate : Le collier de la reine Cléopatre.

Neal : C'est une pièce authentique, comment l'avez-vous retrouvé ?

Kate : C'est moi qui l'aie retrouvé avec Peter à mes côtés. C'était une de mes premières enquêtes avec le FBI.

Peter : On peut dire que ça n'a pas vraiment commencé sous les meilleurs hospices pour tous les deux.

Kate : Tu n'étais pas vraiment ravi de bosser avec une consultante et tu étais tellement obnubilé par une autre enquête.

Neal_ goguenard _: Je parie que je peux deviner sur quoi ou qui tu travaillais.

Peter : Ne prends pas la grosse tête tout de suite, tu n'es pas le seul dossier sur lequel j'ai bossé.

Kate : Oui mais il est le seul pour lequel ton obsession est allé jusqu'à en rêver la nuit.

Peter : Comment tu… _Secouant la tête _: Ce n'est pas vrai.

Kate : Je cite « Caffrey, cette fois-ci, tu ne m'échapperas pas, je te jure… »

Neal _suspicieux_: Vous avez dormi ensemble.

Kate : Plusieurs nuits en planque dans une petite camionnette permettent d'apprendre bien des choses.

Neal : Je vois, il faudra que vous me racontiez tout cela.

Kate : Je crois que le tutoiement et l'usage des prénoms seraient plus agréables pour chacun qu'en dites-vous ?

Neal : Je pense en effet que ce serait plus sympathique. Au fait, ton mari, comment a-t-il pris la nouvelle ?

Kate : Ca ne l'a pas dérangé plus que cela au final, il a du quitter la ville pour affaires quelques jours.

Peter : Je vous propose de nous mettre au travail sans plus tarder.

Peter les laissa tout à leur concentration. Au final, Neal et Kate se trouvaient beaucoup de point commun. Bien sur, il n'y avait pas de sentiment amoureux mais chacun trouvait en l'aitre un complément et un goût commun qui signait sans doute le début d'une amitié. La journée passa rapidement et les deux complices ne s'arrêtèrent que pour un rapide repas. Il était plus de 20 heures ce soir là quand ils finirent par interrompre leur travail. Peter les rejoignit et après avoir reconduit Kate chez elle, il raccompagna Neal chez June.

Neal : Je ne te propose pas de monter.

Peter : Bonne nuit dans ce cas. Je passe te prendre à 9 heures.

Neal : Inutile, je prendrais un taxi.

Peter : Comme tu veux. _Remontant dans sa voiture _: Fichue tête de mule.

Peter passa une très mauvaise nuit. Au petit matin, ayant renoncé à trouver le sommeil, il emmena Satchmo pour une longue ballade. Trop préoccupé par Neal et leur dispute, il ne vit que trop tard, deux types sortir d'un S.U.V noir.

Homme : Suis-nous bien gentillement, ce serait dommage qu'un passant innocent se prenne une balle.

Il désigna son collègue qui tenait un flingue discrètement en direction d'une maison où un jeune porteur de journaux se tenait. Il lâcha la laisse de son chien lui faisant signe de s'éloigner et grimpa dans le véhicule.

Tout juste un quart d'heure plus tard, Neal apparaissait devant chez Peter, voyant Satchmo dehors cela le surprit. L'inquiétude apparut lorsqu'il vit ce dernier avait encore sa laisse autour du cou. Il commença par faire le tour de la maison et utilisa ensuite ses talents pour ouvrir la porte. Tout semblait à sa place ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier son inquiétude. Il allait faire le tour du quartier quand son téléphone sonna

Neal : Mozzie, tu n'es pas si matinal d'habitude.

Mozzie : Il faut que tu quittes la ville tout de suite, ils en ont après toi.

Neal : Qui ?

Mozzie : Chicago.

Le monde de Neal s'écroula alors et il revint quelques années en arrière….

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

Me voici fraîche et dispose pour la suite de ma fic en espérant que cela vous plaira.

**Chapitre 3 : Recherches**

Mozzie : Chicago.

Le monde de Neal s'écroula alors et il revint quelques années en arrière. Il n'était pas alors nouveau dans la profession mais il était encore au stade de l'arrogance et de la confiance absolu en lui.

**Flash back**

Neal venait d'arriver en ville après un long séjour en Europe. Il y avait vécu quelques aventures intéressantes mais avait dû prendre rapidement la fuite. Il avait assez d'argent pour vivre tranquillement pendant une bonne centaine d'années mais le frisson d'excitation à l'idée d'un nouveau coup était toujours bien présent au fond de lui et ce qu'il avait appris récemment ne faisait que l'émoustiller davantage.

C'était un gros risque mais que serait la vie sans cette excitation. S'attaque à un des plus puissants clans mafieux de Chicago n'était peut être pas la meilleure des idées mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Ce n'était pas pour l'argent mais pour l'amour de l'art. Ce tableau, ce serait son chef d'œuvre personnel qu'il conserverait précieusement.

Seul, Kate était avec son cher et tendre dans un endroit ou un autre. Il ne voulait pas jouer la cinquième roue du carrosse en s'incrustant.

Il quittait la ville le lendemain, c'était un coup bien plus facile que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il était entré et sorti du bâtiment sans se faire remarquer laissant derrière lui une petite surprise au clan Castellano. Bon, il l'admettait volontiers, ce n'était pas l'idée du siècle de laisser en lieu et place un tableau représentant Elvis mais après tout il était sur de ne jamais se faire attraper.

**Fin du flash back**

Il n'avait réalisé que bien plus tard la stupidité de son acte. Il avait laissé son orgueil et sa vanité lui dicter sa conduite. Et tous ses instincts lui criaient aujourd'hui que malgré l'avertissement de Mozzie, il était déjà trop tard. C'est Mozzie qui le fit revenir sur terre.

Mozzie : Neal,… Neal, tu es toujours là.

Neal : Mozzie, rejoins-moi chez June au plus vite. On est en code rouge.

Mozzie : Quoi, mais non… mais il faut que tu dégages tout de suite. Ces types, ce ne sont pas des joyeux lurrons, tu sais ce qu'ils font à ceux qui..

Neal : Je sais mais il faut que tu viennes au plus vite.

**Chez June, une demi-heure plus tard**

Ce fut un Mozzie en mode hystérique qui pénétra chez Neal.

Mozzie : Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend, tu es devenu suicidaire ? _Désignant Satchmo _: Et puis qu'est ce qu'il fait là celui-là, tu veux risquer la taule en mêlant St Peter à tout cela. Non mais t'as pété un plomb ou quoi ?

Nealne dit rien mais déroula une toile devant Mozzie.

Mozzie : Merde.

Neal s'affala sur le canapé caressant machinalement le chien de Peter.

Mozzie : Pardon, je suis un idiot.

Neal : Ils l'ont enlevé à cause de moi. Mon passé va encore faire combien de dégâts autour de moi.

Mozzie : Neal, je…

Neal : Non, ne dis rien, je me sens suffisamment coupable comme ça.

Mozzie fit alors un geste qui ne lui ressemblait pas. S'approchant lentement, il s'installa à ses côtés et prit son ami dans ses bras. C'est à cet instant que les barrières de Neal cédèrent, il se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Mozzie devait ramasser Neal à la petite cuillère la dernière fois, il avait pensé que son ami ne s'en relèverait pas

**Flash back**

**Trois ans plus tôt**

Après plusieurs mois d'éloignement, Neal était revenu mais Mozzie ne s'était pas senti capable de lui rendre visite en prison et même à son retour il n'avait pas osé l'approcher trop de douleur. Il ne supportait pas de voir les gens malheureux. Sans réponse de la part de Neal, il entra chez June, il ne vit tout d'abord personne puis apercevant la fenêtre menant à la terrasse, il traversa la pièce pour rejoindre son ami. Ce dernier, le regard tourné vers la ville ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite de la présence de son ami.

Mozzie : Neal.

Son ami mit quelques instants avant de se tourner vers lui ce qu'il vit dans le regard Neal, l'inquiéta. N'osant pas soutenir son regard, il reporta celui-ci vers la table. Voyant une bouteille de vin, il approcha s'apprêtant à sans servir un verre, son attention fut attirée par un tube de médicament à côté. Ni une ni deux, il se précipita vers Neal le secouant par les épaules.

Mozzie : Ca va pas combien t'en as pris de cette saloperie. Dis-le moi. Merde, il faut que j'appelle une ambulance. Réagis Neal, il ne faut pas que tu t'endormes.

Neal s'appuya alors sur l'épaule de son ami et pleura.

Mozzie : Neal, dis-moi la vérité, je t'en prie combien tu en as pris ?

Neal : Rien, je n'ai rien pris. Même ça je n'en ai pas eu le courage. Elle est morte par ma faute, mon arrogance l'a conduite à la mort.

Mozzie : Je…

Il n'en dit pas plus, les mots étaient inutiles entre eux. Ils restèrent là un long moment serrés l'un contre l'autre, Mozzie laissant Neal évacuer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

**Fin du flash back**

Mozzie : On va le retrouver, je te le promets.

Neal : Il n'y a qu'une solution attendre qu'ils reprennent contact.

Mozzie : J'ai des contacts à Chicago, je vais faire tout ce que je peux.

Quelques instants plus tard, il était au téléphone.

Mozzie : Franck, j'ai besoin d'un service…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il se tourna vers son ami.

Mozzie : J'ai de bonnes et de mauvaises nouvelles.

Neal : Commences par les mauvaises.

Mozzie : C'est bien le clan Castellano qui a commandité le rapt de Peter via les frères Coulson. Ce ne sont pas des lumières plutôt les muscles.

Neal : Et les bonnes nouvelles.

Mozzie : Il n'y en a qu'une, nous avons un négociateur potentiel sur New York, il ne devrait pas tarder.

Neal : Tu ne me dis pas tout.

Mozzie : Le chef du clan est ici, tu ne pourras pas échapper à la confrontation.

Un silence pesant s'empara de la pièce, rythmé par les cent pas de Neal. Ils leur semblaient que des heures s'étaient écoulées quand des coups à la porte permis de diminuer la tension. Mozzie ouvrit la porte, lui-même, Neal n'aperçut qu'une main fine portant une bague que Mozzie s'empressa de baiser.

Mozzie : Signora Castellano, ravie de vous rencontrer.

Neal : Toi…

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour vos messages love NCIS-Sherlock BBC, Alex et la revieweuse anonyme. Voici la suite.

**Chapitre 3 : Confrontations**

Mozzie : Signora Castellano, ravi de vous rencontrer.

Neal : Toi.

**Même moment, lieu inconnu**

**POV de Peter**

Bon sang, Neal avait réussi à se fourrer dans un sacré pétrin. Bien des années s'étaient écoulées, depuis que j'avais entendu parler de lui. Contrairement à ce qu'il imaginait, ce n'était pas par l'histoire des faux bons qu'il avait entendu parler de lui mais ça impliquait beaucoup trop de choses pour qu'il puisse l'avouer à son compagnon. Et puis, chacun avait droit à son jardin secret mais aujourd'hui tout revenait en pleine figure. Mentir n'avait jamais rien de bon, ils en avaient tous les deux fait l'amère expérience. Pourtant, jamais jusqu'à présent cela ne les avait conduits dans une telle situation. Neal devrait en tirer une leçon.

_Flash back_

_Dès que les Coulson l'avaient fait monter en voiture, il avait su qu'il allait avoir du mal à se sortir de cette situation. Il avait été ligoté pieds et points liés et mis un bandeau sur les yeux. Seuls les bruits de la rue et de la voiture lui donnaient quelques indications sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient mais ça ne l'avançait pas beaucoup._

_Selon ses calculs, le trajet n'avait pas duré plus d'une heure lorsque l'un des deux frères le tira sans ménagement du véhicule désormais à l'arrêt. Il entendit le son métallique d'une porte qu'il supposa être celle d'un hangar. Il devait se trouver à proximité des docks vus l'odeur qui se dégageait, un endroit discret, une de leurs planques. L'endroit idéal pour tuer quelqu'un sans alerter personne._

_Après l'avoir installé sur une chaise toujours attaché solidement, ils le laissèrent là non sans lui avoir dit._

_Coulson : Nous, on en a fini, bonne chance avec celui qui nous a engagés._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, il commença à tirer sur les cordes qui le maintenaient prisonnier. Trop rapidement, il entendit un bruit provenant de ce qui lui sembla être l'entrée._

_Fin du flash back_

Quelqu'un s'approchait rapidement, il était prêt à tout pour se défendre bien que ses chances soient très minces face à un adversaire qu'il ne voyait pas et ligoté comme il l'était.

Voix : Bon sang, qu'est ce que ces abrutis ont encore fait. Je savais qu'il valait mieux faire le travail soi même pour qu'il soit bien fait.

**Fin POV Peter**

**Appartement de Neal, même moment**

Neal : Toi. Mais comment, tu bosses pour…

Castellano : Je sais.

Mozzie : Vous vous connaissez tous les deux.

Neal : Mademoiselle ou devrais je dire Madame, travaille pour le FBI. Je comprends mieux certaines choses. Vous nous avez piégé Peter et moi, vous avez trahi Peter. J'avais même confiance en vous Kate.

Kate : Neal, je n'ai trahi personne et vendu personne non plus. On ne choisit pas qui on va aimer, cela nous tombe dessus sans crier gare. Et oui, je suis tombée amoureuse d'un chef mafieux alors qu'il s'agissait bien de la dernière personne à laquelle j'aurais pensé. Et jusqu'à ce que Franck me contacte, j'ignorais même que Sean était à New York.

Neal : Hm !

Kate : Tu sais ce qu'il veut obtenir de toi.

Neal : Oui.

Kate : Et… tu sais, je ne sais pas encore lire dans les boules de cristal. Il faut me donner plus de précision.

Neal : Quand je t'ai dit que je n'avais jamais volé dans un musée de Chicago, je n'ai pas dit l'entière vérité.

Kate : Je m'en serais douté et où est l'objet de ton vol.

Neal : Je… il n'est plus à moi.

Kate : Qui aurait l'audace d'acheter un objet volé à la famille Castellano.

Neal : Personne ne l'a acheté, un don anonyme est arrivé dans un musée.

Kate : Donc aucun moyen de le récupérer à moins de le voler.

Neal : Et d'être Superman, il se trouve sur un autre continent.

Kate : Tu vas donc te rendre les mains vides là-bas soit tu es idiot soit tu es incroyablement courageux. Dans les deux cas, c'est légèrement suicidaire.

Mozzie : Je le connais depuis plus longtemps que Peter et je ne suis pas parvenu à une conclusion.

Pour une fois, ce ne fut pas une mais deux paires d'yeux qui se braquèrent sur l'homme.

Kate : Vous a-t-on demandé quelque chose ? Neal, suis-moi, nous allons nous rendre chez les frères Coulson. Ce sont les contacts les plus connus sur New York. Vous, vous restez ici.

Mozzie : Neal, tu ne vas pas y aller avec…

Neal : Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, laisse-nous deux heures. Si tu n'as pas de nouvelles d'ici là, préviens Jones et Diana.

Mozzie : Quoi mais ça ne vas pas.

Neal : Mozzie, ce n'est pas le moment de discuter pour une fois, obéis sans tergiverser.

Mozzie : Très bien mais ce ne sera pas faute de t'avoir prévenu.

Neal : Mozzie, si … enfin si Peter revenait seul, il y a une lettre pour chacun de vous dans le premier tiroir du bureau.

Mozzie ne dit rien laissant Neal faire quelques pas quand celui-ci entendit un petit raclement de gorge.

Mozzie : Neal, sois prudent.

Neal : Toi aussi, veilles bien sur…

Un quart d'heure leur suffit pour arriver dans un bar à motard d'aspect peu avenant. A peine, eurent-ils franchi le seuil que tous les regards se portèrent sur eux. En effet, ils n'avaient pas le genre de la maison.

Homme _avançant une main balladeuse_ : Et ma beauté, tu t'es perdue.

Kate _tendant sa main _: On ne touche pas si tu ne veux pas que mon ami ici présent te taille en pièce. Je vois que tu sais à quoi correspond cette bague. Je veux les frères Coulson et je les veux maintenant pigé.

Homme 2 : Et Sween, qu'est ce qui t'arrive, t'as perdu tes couilles.

Homme : David, il y a un deuxième Castellano en ville. Elle veut te voir.

Coulson : Madame, à qui ai-je l'honneur.

Kate : Je suis Kate Castellano, l'épouse de Sean. Je n'ai qu'une question où est mon mari ?

Coulson : C'est-à-dire…

Kate : Pas de discussion, je veux une réponse et je la veux maintenant.

**Entrepôt, même moment**

Peter regardait droit dans les yeux, le chef d'un des plus importants clans mafieux de Chicago, un silence pesant semblait emplir tout l'espace entre eux…

A suivre


	6. Chapter 6

Tout d'abord merci à MSG pour le message, je vous présente la suite. Je sais c'est étrange de créer une préquelle et une séquelle mais c'est un peu au gré de mon inspiration.

**Chapitre 4 : Confrontations (2****ème**** partie)**

**Entrepôt, même moment**

Peter regardait droit dans les yeux, le chef d'un des plus importants clans mafieux de Chicago, un silence pesant semblait emplir tout l'espace entre eux. La tension de ce moment fut brisée par la sonnerie du téléphone. S'éloignant légèrement, Sean prit l'appel. Et aux vues de l'expression qui se peignit sur son visage, Peter se dit que ça n'avait pas l'air très plaisant.

Il ne perçut que quelques bribes de conversations telles que « Il a fait quoi… qui t'a permis… de quelle dette… D'accord, d'accord tu l'as… bon sang, je vais… très bien, je m'en occupe, il faut décidément que je me charge de tout moi-même, je ne suis vraiment pas aidé. » Après avoir raccroché, il resta un instant sans bouger se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Sean : Il semblerait que j'ai sous-estimé ce cher Caffrey.

Peter : C'est l'erreur que commettent la plupart des gens.

Sean : Il a quelques relations bien placées dans le milieu.

Peter ne doutait pas un instant du nom de cette relation, Mozzie l'avait déjà prouvé à de nombreuses reprises, il avait entretenu et continuait à entretenir des liens plus qu'étroits avec le milieu mais pas à ce point là.

Sean : Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps, il semblerait que ce que j'avais prévu doive s'accélérer. Caffrey ne devrait pas tarder mais il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas seul.

Peter était surpris, il savait que jamais Neal ne risquerait la vie de quelqu'un d'autre ce qui signifiait que la personne qui l'accompagnait n'était ni du FBI ni Mozzie et d'après son ravisseur, il devait s'agir de quelqu'un d'important. Il n'y avait pas trente six solutions…

**Bar des Coulson**

Kate : Pas de discussion, je veux une réponse et je la veux maintenant.

Un silence s'abattit, son interlocuteur sembla réfléchir un moment.

Kate : L'horloge tourne et la patience n'est pas la première des qualités de la Famille.

Coulson : Très bien, je vous le donne mais pourquoi vous ne le demandez pas à votre m…

Kate _se positionnant tout près de lui _: On ne te demande pas de réfléchir, je veux cette information.

Coulson : Bien Madame.

Il griffonna une adresse rapidement sur un bout de papier.

Neal : C'est à vingt minutes d'ici.

Kate : Parfait, on y va alors. Merci pour votre coopération.

Vingt minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta face à un entrepôt, le même qui quelques heures plus tôt avait vu arriver Peter. Neal posa un instant la tête sur le tableau de bord.

Kate : Tu es prêt.

Neal : Laisses-moi une minute, tu veux bien.

Kate : Tu as peur.

Neal : Oui. Pas pour moi, pour Peter. Il ne mérite pas de payer pour mes erreurs.

Kate : Tu fais preuve d'un grand altruisme.

Neal : Ce n'est pas de l'altruisme, c'est de l'amour.

Kate : Je ferais tout mon possible mais il n'y a aucune garantie.

Neal : Je le sais et je t'en remercie. J'assumerais les conséquences de mes actes.

Ils restèrent encore quelques instants dans la voiture, puis Neal donna le signal en ouvrant sa portière. Non sans une certaine appréhension, Neal pénétra dans les lieux malgré le soleil qui régnait dehors, seule une faible luminosité transparaissait à l'intérieur rendant l'endroit, on ne peut plus sinistre. Et le silence pesant qui s'était installé n'arrangeait rien à l'affaire.

Sean : Tiens, tiens, tiens qu'avons-nous là ? M Caffrey, vous avez plus de courage que je n'imaginais. Approchez.

Neal avança sur cette phrase qui tenait plus de l'ordre que d'une invitation amicale. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il aperçut dans un des coins sombres la haute silhouette du chef de clan. Sean fit quelques pas lui aussi dans la direction de Neal.

Sean : Il semblerait que vous ayez plus de relation que je ne pensais. Pour pousser mon bras droit à vous donner un coup de main.

Neal : Mon ami n'a rien avoir avec l'affaire qui nous occupe. Nous ne nous connaissions même pas à l'époque.

Sean : Ca n'a aucune espèce d'importance pour moi, en lui demandant son aide vous l'avez mêlé à tout cela.

Neal : Ecoutez, je sais ce dont vous me jugez coupable. Je ne nie pas avoir commis ce dont vous m'accusez mais je vous demande de laisser mon entourage en paix.

Sean : Vous demandez, vous n'êtes pas en position de me demander quoi que ce soit.

Neal : C'est moi que vous voulez. Ils n'y sont pour rien.

Sean : Je pense que vous ne réalisez pas à quel point vos actes ont des conséquences sur ceux qui vous entourent.

Neal _furieux _: Vous pensez vraiment que j'ignore tout cela. Ma sœur est morte par ma faute, Mozzie s'est fait tiré dessus. Et aujourd'hui, alors que je pensais en avoir fini avec mon passé, Peter est enlevé.

Sean : Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir restitué ce que vous m'avez volé comme vous l'avez fait avec les autres, il y a quelques mois.

Neal : D'une part parce que cette toile ne vous appartient pas et ne vous a jamais appartenu.

Sean : Qui vous a dit cela, tous mes papiers sont en règle.

Neal : Je peux en faire un meilleur faux. D'autre part, le tableau ne m'appartient plus depuis quelques mois. Il fait parti d'un don anonyme à un musée italien après tout il s'agit d'un tableau de Canaletto.

Sean : Vous êtes donc venu en connaissance de cause les mains vides. Soit vous êtes très courageux soit complètement stupide.

Neal : Personne n'a encore réussi à le déterminer.

Sean : Vous connaissez le sort que je vous réserve.

Neal : Je ne l'ignore pas mais je vous demande de libérer Peter. Je ne pense pas que vous désiriez réellement être responsable de la mort d'un agent du FBI.

Sean : Je crains fort qu'il ne soit trop tard pour cela…

A suivre


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6 : Tout a une fin**

Neal : Je ne l'ignore pas mais je vous demande de libérer Peter. Je ne pense pas que vous désiriez réellement être responsable de la mort d'un agent du FBI.

Sean : Je crains fort qu'il ne soit trop tard pour cela.

Neal : Qu'avez-vous fait à Peter ? Où est-il ?

Voix : Tu ne crois pas avoir assez joué avec Neal comme ça Sean.

Sean : Cara mia, je vois que Franck ne m'a pas menti. Je croyais que te mêler de mes affaires te déplaisait souverainement.

Kate : Ne m'appelle pas cara, tu sais très bien que je déteste quand tu joues les gros bras.

Sean : J'ai un rang à tenir ne l'oublies pas.

Neal avait la vague sensation de se trouver en face d'un match de tennis où chacun des adversaires refusaient de lâcher prise. Dans d'autres circonstances, ce petit échange l'aurait beaucoup fait rire mais son inquiétude était beaucoup trop grande pour y réfléchir.

Neal : Cet échange paraît intéressant mais si on en revenait au sujet principal.

Voix : Tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir à ce sujet.

Neal en resta un instant dans un coin de la pièce. La personne qui s'y tenait se détacha de l'ombre. Neal lui sauta littéralement au cou, l'embrassant avec passion avant de lui envoyer une gifle magistrale au visage.

Neal : Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, tu t'es vraiment foutu de ma gueule. Je veux une explication et je la veux maintenant. C'est une blague, tu as embauché un faux mafieux.

Sean : Calmes toi, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

Neal : Ah oui, qu'est ce que je dois penser. Mozzie est dans le coup aussi.

Sean : Rien n'était prévu.

Neal : Vous croyez que je vais gober ça.

Sean : Tour est parti d'une invitation que j'ai reçu pour assister à une… Enfin, disons que je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de te faire une petite surprise.

Kate : Et le fait que le commissaire priseur soit en ville n'a rien à voir avec tout ça.

Sean : N'oublies pas Cara que je dois maintenir un certain standing.

Neal : Et vous avez pensé qu'il serait temps de récupérer ce que je vous avais volé.

Sean : Ce n'était pas vraiment mon idée de départ mais les frères Coulson ne sont pas de lumières. J'aurais du me douter qu'ils seraient incapables de respecter un ordre même basique. Quand je leur dis de me ramener un agent du FBI, je ne leur au pas demandé de le kidnapper.

Kate : C'est vrai que le mot subtilité ne semble pas faire partie de leur vocabulaire. Pourquoi les as-tu engagés ?

Peter : Tu connais le sens artistique de Sean, il aime soigner ses entrées.

Kate : Oui, pour ça je n'ai aucun dou… Une minute d'où… Non…

Peter : Tu as saisi.

Neal : Est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait m'expliquer. Non, vous connaissez et depuis combien de temps.

Peter : J'aurais trouvé cela très drôle que chacun de vous m'avait invité à son mariage mais tout cela s'est passé dans la précipitation.

Neal : Comment un chef de la mafia, a-t-il pu devenir ami avec un agent du FBI.

Sean : Très simple quand les deux partis ont été à la fac ensemble.

Kate : Tu n'es pas sérieux.

Sean : Tu me connais assez maintenant pour savoir que je ne plaisante pas.

Neal : Et l'agent du FBI que tu es, ne trouve rien à redire alors que d'un autre côté je me fais engueuler pour mes petits écarts.

Sean : Kate, je crois que nous devrions tout lui dire.

Kate : Je vais te raconter comment Sean et moi nous nous sommes mis ensembles. J'ai été mise sur une enquête de trafic d'armes, ce n'est pas vraiment mon domaine. Pour le bien de cette enquête, j'ai dû m'allier avec un chef de la mafia locale, Sean ici présent.

Neal : Et comment un parrain de la mafia s'allie-t-il au Fbi.

Sean : Quand la mafia en question n'a plus de mafia que le nom. J'avais huit ans quand mes parents ont été tués par une famille rivale. Mon grand-père, chef du clan à l'époque a choisi de changer radicalement de vie. Tout en maintenant l'apparence d'une famille mafieuse, il a légalisé toutes les entreprises de la famille. Et chose inédite pour l'époque, il s'est repenti et a conclu un accord avec le FBI. Quand il est mort, j'ai pris le relais au sein de la famille et j'ai continué à bosser avec le FBI.

Kate : J'ignorais tout ça à l'époque, je lui en ai beaucoup voulu. Et la vie a voulu que j'ai fini par lui pardonner. D'ailleurs, c'est peut être le coup sur la tête qui t'a fait faire cette idiotie.

Ils restèrent encore un moment dans l'entrepôt avant de se décider à partir avant que Mozzie ne se décide à prendre contact avec le FBI.

**Appartement de Neal**

Mozzie était inquiet et n'avait de cesse de faire des allers-retours dans l'appartement sous l'œil intrigué de Satchmo. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il aperçut la porte s'ouvrir sur Peter. Il fut soulagé de le voir en bon état mais les deux personnes qui le suivaient le firent se tendre. Bon sang, il était trop jeune pour mourir. Cependant, malgré sa terreur, il resta ben droit prêt à affronter ce qui allait suivre comme Neal l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt.

Les 3 autres le laissèrent mariner quelques interminables secondes avant qu'ils ne s'écartent pour laisser apparaître.

Mozzie_ le prenant dans ses bras _: Neal, tu es vivant. _Lui frappant l'épaule _: Espèce d'imbécile, tu m'as foutu la trouille. Et vous aussi monsieur l'agent. Et vous, vous qu'est ce que tout cela signifie si même dans les mafieux on ne peut pas avoir confiance.

**Epilogue**

**Deux semaines plis tard, lieu inconnu**

Neal n'avait jamais été aussi terrorisé de toute sa vie. Il aurait préféré affronter un millier de mafieux armés jusqu'au dent plutôt que de se trouver là. Il ne pouvait cependant plus reculer, Mozzie était à ses côtés mais Peter non. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, deux semaines auparavant, il n'avait toujours pas eu le courage de lui avouer. Le kidnapping avait tout de même eu du bon, ils avaient pu mettre les choses à plat entre eux et se réconcilier. Ce soir, Neal heureusement, n'avait pas eu à mentir à son compagnon. En effet, depuis deux jours maintenant, il restait tard au FBI, pas sur une affaire mais sur le bilan annuel de son équipe qui devait être épluché par une commission.

Mozzie : Allez, tu as affronté pire.

Neal : Non, là c'est tout ce que je suis que j'ai mis dans tout ça.

Mozzie : Allez, viens c'est l'heure.

Neal : Laisses-moi une minute.

Mozzie : Hors de question, je refuse que tu t'enfuis en courant.

Neal : Tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille.

Mozzie : C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de venir pas vrai. Allez, viens ça a déjà commencé depuis plus d'une heure.

Neal souffla un bon coup et pénétra dans la salle. Cette dernière était pleine de monde, il faillit faire demi-tour mais Mozzie ne l'aurait pas laissé s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il commença alors à déambuler entre les personnes. Au fur et à mesure, il alla de surprise en surprise s'arrêtant un instant devant un tableau.

Voix : Vraiment magnifique, dommage qu'il ait déjà été acheté.

Voix 2 : Oui, il va falloir que nous fassions rapidement un choix sinon nous n'aurons plus aucune chance d'acheter quoi que ce soit.

Une main posée sur son épaule le fit revenir à la réalité.

Voix : Tu croyais vraiment que je ne découvrirais pas ce que tu manigançais.

Neal : Peter, mais…

Peter : Tu peux vraiment être un idiot quand tu t'y mets. Tu le sais ça.

Neal : Je…

Peter : Non, laisses tomber je suis extrêmement fier de toi.

Neal n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cela. Un homme d'un certain âge apparut à ses côtés.

Homme : Mesdames et messieurs, je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier d'être venu ce soir. Laissez-moi vous présenter, notre artiste qui expose ce soir M Neal Caffrey.

Une salve d'applaudissement acueuilli cette déclaration.

**Plus tard ce soir-là, domicile Burke-Caffrey**

Peter : Alors, M l'artiste, maintenant que tu es célèbre que vas-tu faire de l'humble agent du FBI que je suis.

Neal : Et bien, je pense que je vais le garder après tout il peut toujours m'être utile.

Peter : Je t'aime Neal.

Neal : Je t'aime aussi Peter plus que tout.

Fin


End file.
